Descendants: The Next Generation Book 1
by SailorWednesdayMercury 2
Summary: Mal and Ben are now King and Queen of Auradon and they are going to be parents for the first time! What will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read and review!
1. Wedding In Auradon

** Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants, Descendants is a copyright of Disney and Melissa De La Cruz.**

** Wedding In Auradon**

** It was the beginning of the new school term at Auradon Prep.**

** This would be Jane and Carlos's final year at the school because they were starting their senior year.**

** Not only did Jane and Carlos have a lot on their plates when it came to their schoolwork, they also had a lot on their plates when it came to Mal and Ben's wedding preparations.**

** Mal was in her art studio in Castle Beast painting a picture of Ben from a photo of him at around 5 to 6-years-old to take her mind off of her wedding jitters.**

** When Harry Hook and Audrey entered the art studio.**

** Harry was one of Mal and Ben's guards assigned to guard the bridge between the Isle of the Lost and the mainland of Auradon.**

** Audrey was one of Evie's new fashion models and was going to be one of Mal's bridesmaids.**

** Harry was chosen by Ben to be one of his groomsmen.**

** "What a nice painting of Ben!" Audrey said to Mal.**

** "It really captures his innocence." Harry added.**

** "Thank you." Mal said.**

** "I just wish I could paint a portrait of my husband to be that well, but if Grammy found out that I was dating a pirate! What would she say?" Audrey asked Mal, beginning to panic.**

** "First of all, Audrey," Mal said. "breathe in, then when exhaling, count to five, Ben told me that that was how his mom calmed him."**

** Audrey inhaled and exhaled as Mal instructed, "One, two, three, four, and five." she counted.**

** "Very good, Audrey." Harry said.**

** "Thank you, Harry Dear," Audrey said. "and, what's the second thing I need to do, Mal?"**

** "The second thing you need to do, Audrey, is to **_**stop**_** listening to your grandmother, and **_**start**_** listening to your own heart," Mal advised. "after all, because you took Evie's mother's crown and my mother's scepter, you **_**almost**_** destroyed Auradon because of all the pressure that your grandmother had put on you!"**

** "You are right, Mal," Audrey said. "thank you, by the way, what have you decided to do about your full first name now that you've turned things around for yourself?"**

** "I've decided to legally change my full first name to Mallory," Mal answered Audrey. "do you think Benny Boo will like it?"**

** "Stop! Mal," Audrey said gently. "if you're going to give Ben a nickname... at least be original about it."**

** "Okay then," Mal asked Audrey. "how does Benji sound to you?"**

** "Much better." Audrey said to Mal.**

** "Come on, Audrey," Harry said. "if we're late for dinner at Li's All You Can Eat Seafood Restaurant, Uma and Lil Shang won't let me hear the end of it!"**

** "Wait! Wait! Wait! Uma married Lonnie's brother?" Mal asked in surprise.**

** "Yes she did," Audrey exclaimed. "and we're going to be late for our very important dinner date if we don't hurry!"**

** Just as Audrey and Harry were leaving Mal's art studio, Evie raced in.**

** "Mal! There you are! We have to hurry," Evie exclaimed. "it's time for your wedding gown fitting!"**

** While Mal and Evie went to Evie's clothing shop for Mal's fitting, Carlos and Jane caught the three Smee boys, Sammy and his twin brothers, Squeaky and Squirmy going after Ben and Mal's chocolate wedding cake with white vanilla frosting.**

** "Hey you three! Get the heck away from there!" Jane yelled at the three Smee boys.**

** "We just wanted some cake, Jane." Sammy said in protest.**

** "Not **_**that**_** cake," Carlos said to the Smee three firmly. "that is Ben and Mal's **_**wedding cake**_**!"**

** "Sorry, Carlos." Squeaky and Squirmy sighed in unison.**

** "Don't worry, boys, I have a jar of chocolate chocolate chunk macadamia nut cookies waiting in the kitchen should anyone want anything sweet." Jane said to Sammy, Squirmy, and Squeaky cheerfully.**

** "Yum! Cookies!" the boys exclaimed, following Jane.**

** Over at Evie's new dress shop, she and Doug were now married and were considering the possibility of children of their own.**

** In the meantime, the castle that Evie bought was to be used for extending Auradon Prep for its elementary and middle school students which was the whole reason why Evie and Doug moved their business into a two floor apartment building with the downstairs being the shop and Evie's design studio.**

** "Oh, Evie! You're a genius! I love the purple accents on the bodice of my white wedding gown!" **

** "You're welcome." Evie said shyly.**

** The following Saturday was Mal and Ben's wedding day as Hades walked Mal down the aisle.**

** Adam, being the former King of Auradon, was the misister at the wedding.**

** "Dearly beloved," King Adam said. "we are gathered here today to witness the union of my son, King Ben to Lady Mal, daughter of Maleficent and Hades, who gives away this woman?"**

** Hades stepped forward, "I do." he said.**

** Sammy handed the wedding rings to Jay who was acting as Ben's best man.**

** Jay handed the wedding rings to the king.**

** "I, King Ben, knowing your love for me and returning it," Ben vowed, placing a ring on Mal's finger. "realizing your strengths and learning from them, and recognizing your weaknesses and helping you to overcome them... take you, Lady Mal, to be my lawfully wedded wife."**

** "I, Lady Mal, knowing your love for me and returning it," Mal vowed, placing a ring on Ben's finger. "realizing your strengths and learning from them, and recognizing your weaknesses and helping you to overcome them... take you, King Ben, to be my lawfully wedded husband."**

** "By the power vested in me as the former King of Auradon, I now pronounce you man and wife," Adam said. "you may kiss the bride."**

** Ben leaned in and kissed Mal romantically on the lips.**

** Mal tossed her bouquet and all the other girls at the wedding tried their hardest to catch it.**

** But in the end, it was Audrey who caught Mal's bouquet and looked over at Harry.**

** "Thank you for the advice, Mal, I hope you and Ben will be happy together." Audrey said.**

** "We will," Mal said to Audrey. "and I'm sure Harry will make you just as happy as Benji has made me."**

** Harry walked up to Audrey, "You can count on it, Calista Jane will be so jealous that she hasn't found her ideal 'first nate' yet." he said to Mal.**

** "What do you mean by 'first nate', Harry, you're not my captain?" Audrey asked.**

** "In this case, Audrey," Harry explained. "'first mate' means either boyfriend, girlfriend, or spouce."**

** Audrey understood what Harry was saying.**

** Queen Leah came up to Audrey and inspected Harry.**

** "This is the man you've pledged your heart to?" Leah asked Audrey.**

** "I'm not listening to you anymore, Grammy! I love Harry Hook and he loves me!" Audrey proclaimed.**

** "I approve of the choice you have made, Audrey." Leah said gently.**

** Coming up in chapter 2: New Parents Of Auradon:**

** "Mal Darling, I can't believe it! We are actually going to be parents!" Ben exclaimed, he was so proud that he was going to be a father for the **_**very first **_**time.**

** "I'm excited too, my Benji," Mal said. "but we both know that the baby won't be here for another few months."**

** "You're right as usual, Dear," Ben said to Mal. "but there is so much to do! We have to plan a christening, think of names for our son or daughter, invite all of our friends..."**

** "But, Dear, what about Uma? Or Audrey? Should we invite them too?" Mal asked Ben.**

** "That should be on you, Mal." Ben said to his beloved wife.**

** "Okay, we **_**will**_** invite **_**all**_** of our friends **_**including**_** Audrey and Harry Hook, Harriet Hook-Smee, Uma, her husband, Shang Junior, and Gil," Mal said. "however, we are not inviting either Calista Jane or CJ or Chad, Carlos would want us to invite the good members of the Anti Heroes club including his cousin, Diego, and his two friends, Harold Badun and Jason or Jace Badun, but we're not inviting Mad Maddy, Chad, Gaston Junior, Gaston the Third, Anthony Tremaine, or Ginny Gothel."**

** "Okay, Mal, I get the picture." Ben said quickly.**

** "That's right," Mal said in a serious sounding voice. "Anthony, Maddy, Ginny, and the Gastons are all traitors to the Anti Heroes club."**


	2. New Parents Of Auradon

** New Parents Of Auradon**

** Previously on Descendants:**

** "What a nice painting of Ben!" Audrey said to Mal.**

** "It really captures his innocence." Harry added.**

** "Thank you." Mal said.**

** "I just wish I could paint a portrait of my husband to be that well, but if Grammy found out that I was dating a pirate! What would she say?" Audrey asked Mal, beginning to panic.**

** "First of all, Audrey," Mal said. "breathe in, then when exhaling, count to five, Ben told me that that was how his mom calmed him."**

** Audrey inhaled and exhaled as Mal instructed, "One, two, three, four, and five." she counted.**

** "Very good, Audrey." Harry said.**

** "Thank you, Harry Dear," Audrey said. "and, what's the second thing I need to do, Mal?"**

** "The second thing you need to do, Audrey, is to **_**stop**_** listening to your grandmother, and **_**start**_** listening to your own heart," Mal advised. "after all, because you took Evie's mother's crown and my mother's scepter, you **_**almost**_** destroyed Auradon because of all the pressure that your grandmother had put on you!"**

** "You are right, Mal," Audrey said. "thank you, by the way, what have you decided to do about your full first name now that you've turned things around for yourself?"**

** "I've decided to legally change my full first name to Mallory," Mal answered Audrey. "do you think Benny Boo will like it?"**

** "Stop! Mal," Audrey said gently. "if you're going to give Ben a nickname... at least be original about it."**

** "Okay then," Mal asked Audrey. "how does Benji sound to you?"**

** "Much better." Audrey said to Mal.**

** "Come on, Audrey," Harry said. "if we're late for dinner at Li's All You Can Eat Seafood Restaurant, Uma and Lil Shang won't let me hear the end of it!"**

** "Wait! Wait! Wait! Uma married Lonnie's brother?" Mal asked in surprise.**

** "Yes she did," Audrey exclaimed. "and we're going to be late for our very important dinner date if we don't hurry!"**

** "Mal! There you are! We have to hurry," Evie exclaimed. "it's time for your wedding gown fitting!"**

** "Hey you three! Get the heck away from there!" Jane yelled at the three Smee boys.**

** "We just wanted some cake, Jane." Sammy said in protest.**

** "Not **_**that**_** cake," Carlos said to the Smee three firmly. "that is Ben and Mal's **_**wedding cake**_**!"**

** "Sorry, Carlos." Squeaky and Squirmy sighed in unison.**

** "Don't worry, boys, I have a jar of chocolate chocolate chunk macadamia nut cookies waiting in the kitchen should anyone want anything sweet." Jane said to Sammy, Squirmy, and Squeaky cheerfully.**

** "Yum! Cookies!" the boys exclaimed, following Jane. **

** "Oh, Evie! You're a genius! I love the purple accents on the bodice of my white wedding gown!" **

** "You're welcome." Evie said shyly.**

** "Dearly beloved," King Adam said. "we are gathered here today to witness the union of my son, King Ben to Lady Mal, daughter of Maleficent and Hades, who gives away this woman?"**

** Hades stepped forward, "I do." he said.**

** Sammy handed the wedding rings to Jay who was acting as Ben's best man.**

** Jay handed the wedding rings to the king.**

** "I, King Ben, knowing your love for me and returning it," Ben vowed, placing a ring on Mal's finger. "realizing your strengths and learning from them, and recognizing your weaknesses and helping you to overcome them... take you, Lady Mal, to be my lawfully wedded wife."**

** "I, Lady Mal, knowing your love for me and returning it," Mal vowed, placing a ring on Ben's finger. "realizing your strengths and learning from them, and recognizing your weaknesses and helping you to overcome them... take you, King Ben, to be my lawfully wedded husband."**

** "By the power vested in me as the former King of Auradon, I now pronounce you man and wife," Adam said. "you may kiss the bride."**

** Ben leaned in and kissed Mal romantically on the lips.**

** Now on Descendants:**

** A few years after the wedding, Mal learned that she was pregnant with hers and Ben's very first child.**

** Mal and Ben had never thought of taking the next step in building their lives as King and Queen of Auradon before.**

** Until Mal came home to Castle Beast one sunny spring morning.**

** Upon becoming Queen of Auradon, Mal had decided to change her full first name from Maleficent to Mallory because not only did **_**she**_** like the sound of the name but the thought struck her that Ben might like it too.**

** And Ben did like the sound of Mallory to Maleficent because he didn't want to be reminded of what had happened on the day of his coronation.**

** "Mal Darling, I can't believe it! We are actually going to be parents!" Ben exclaimed, he was so proud that he was going to be a father for the **_**very first **_**time.**

** "I'm excited too, my Benji," Mal said. "but we both know that the baby won't be here for another few months."**

** "You're right as usual, Dear," Ben said to Mal. "but there is so much to do! We have to plan a christening, think of names for our son or daughter, invite all of our friends..."**

** "But, Dear, what about Uma? Or Audrey? Should we invite them too?" Mal asked Ben.**

** "That should be on you, Mal." Ben said to his beloved wife.**

** "Okay, we **_**will**_** invite **_**all**_** of our friends **_**including**_** Audrey and Harry Hook, Harriet Hook-Smee, Uma, her husband, Shang Junior, and Gil," Mal said. "however, we are not inviting either Calista Jane or CJ or Chad, Carlos would want us to invite the good members of the Anti Heroes club including his cousin, Diego, and his two friends, Harold Badun and Jason or Jace Badun, but we're not inviting Mad Maddy, Chad, Gaston Junior, Gaston the Third, Anthony Tremaine, or Ginny Gothel."**

** "Okay, Mal, I get the picture." Ben said quickly.**

** "That's right," Mal said in a serious sounding voice. "Anthony, Maddy, Ginny, and the Gastons are all traitors to the Anti Heroes club."**

** Over on the other side of Auradon City in a little apartment above a dress shop, Evie and Doug were getting their 3-year-old daughter, Daniella dressed for a stroll in the neighborhood.**

** Daniella had her mother's looks but wore the same eyeglass style as her father and also had his intellect.**

** "Mommy, Daddy," Daniella said in an excited voice. "do you think we could swing by the playground? I'd like to meet up with the boys, Julian and Carlistle!"**

** "Julian is the son of Jay and Lonnie and Carlistle is the son of Jane and Carlos, am I correct?" Doug asked his daughter.**

** "Indeed you are, Daddy." Daniella answered.**

** "I don't see why we can't drop by the playground." Doug said.**

** Evie nodded her head in agreement.**

** "Ella, would you like to see Uncle Ben and Auntie Mal for lunch after play time?" Evie asked.**

** "Oh! Yes, Mommy! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Daniella exclaimed.**

** "It is settled then!" Evie exclaimed.**

** Once at the playground, Daniella saw her pals, 2-year-old Carlistle De Vil and 2-year-old Julian building a sand model of Auradon City in the sand box.**

** Julian was older than Carlistle by a month, so he had a birthday coming up in May.**

** But Daniella soon discovered that the 7-year-old Hook twins, Aurora, named for her maternal grandmother, and James, named for his paternal grandfather were kicking sand in the faces of her friends.**

** "Out of the way, Shrimps," James said to Carlistle and Julian. "this is **_**our**_** sand box now!"**

** Daniella saw Aurora push Julian into the sand box face first.**

** "Hey! Who do you think you are? Those are my friends you are picking on!" Daniella shouted. **

** "Oh, I'm really terrified! Aurora, look at what we have got here! Another Evil Queen in the making!" James mocked.**

** "Quick, James," Aurora said in mock terror. "let's get out of here before she makes us eat a poisoned apple!"**

** The Hook twins raced from the sand box as Carlistle and Julian hugged Daniella in thanks.**

** "Thanks for saving our necks from the Gruesome Twosome, Ella." Julian said.**

** "Thanks, Ella," Carlistle agreed. "you are the greatest!"**

** Daniella sat down with her friends in the sand box to help them build their sand Auradon.**

** When Lonnie and Jay came by to collect Julian.**

** "Julian," Jay said firmly. "we have to go to the grocery store right now."**

** "Why?" Julian asked his father.**

** "Because," Lonnie answered Julian. "Uncle Lil Shang, Grandmother Mulan, and Grandfather Shang are coming to our house for lunch this afternoon."**

** "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Julian exclaimed.**

** "Wow! Sounds to me like **_**somebody**_** really loves his relatives!" Daniella commented.**

** "Yeah, I wish I could see my grandmother that often." Carlistle sighed.**

** "Which one?" Julian asked Carlistle.**

** "The only one that matters in my eyes, my mom's mom, Fairy Grandmother," Carlistle answered Julian. "she bakes **_**the best **_**chocolate chip cookies!"**

** "Don't you mean **_**Fairy Godmother**_**?" Daniella asked Carlistle.**

** "That's what everyone else calls her except for Mom and me of course," Carlistle answered Daniella. "I call her Fairy Grandmother or just Grandmother because..."**

** "Because you're her grandson! I get it now!" Daniella exclaimed.**

** Carlos and Jane came by to collect Carlistle while Evie and Doug came by to collect Daniella.**

** "Come on, Carlistle," Carlos said. "we are needed at Castle Beast."**

** "Your family is going to see Auntie Mal and Uncle Ben, Carlistle," Daniella asked. "my family is too!"**

** "What a small kingdom this is!" Carlos exclaimed.**

** Over at Castle Beast, Missis Potts was getting lunch ready with her children, Carina and Chip by her side.**

** "What are we making for lunch today, Mama?" Chip asked.**

** "Turkey and tomato on toast points, Queen Mal can't take the smell or taste of eggs right now." Missis Potts answered Chip.**

** "That's right," Carina recalled. "Queen Mal is expecting her new bundle of joy any day now!"**

** Suddenly, there came a knock at the front door of the castle.**

** "I hope that will be King Adam and Queen Belle back from their pleasure cruise!" Carina exclaimed.**

** "Would someone please get the door?" Ben called from the conference room.**

** Lumiere passed by the conference room on his way to the servants' area for his lunch break with Fifi, Cogsworth, Missis Potts, Carina, and Chip, "I will answer the door for you, my king." he said.**

** "Thank you, Lumiere." Ben said.**

** "My only wish is to serve my king and queen." Lumiere said to Ben, bowing slightly.**

** Lumiere went to the front door of Castle Beast and opened it.**

** In stepped Evie, Doug, Daniella, Carlos, Jane, and Carlistle.**

** "Who is it, Lumiere?" Mal asked.**

** "Some of your friends are here for a visit, my queen." Lumiere called.**

** "Send them in! The children will eat in the banquet hall while the grown ups will eat in the conference room," Mal called back to Lumiere. "Ben and I have much to discuss with Evie and Doug, Jane and Carlos, and Lonnie and Jay about planning this christening for our new baby son or daughter."**

** Coming up in chapter 3: Artifacts Stolen And A Curse:**

** "Jay and Lonnie are here to see you, King Ben." Cogsworth said.**

** "Is it urgent, Cogsworth?" Ben asked.**

** "Yes it is, Sire." Cogsworth said to the king.**

** "Send them in." Ben said to Cogsworth.**

** "Straightaway, my king." Cogsworth said with a low bow.**

** "Hmmm, what was that all about?" Evie asked.**


	3. Artifacts Stolen And A Curse

** Artifacts Stolen And A Curse**

** Previously on Descendants:**

** "Mal Darling, I can't believe it! We are actually going to be parents!" Ben exclaimed.**

** "I'm excited too, my Benji," Mal said. "but we both know that the baby won't be here for another few months."**

** "You're right as usual, Dear," Ben said to Mal. "but there is so much to do! We have to plan a christening, think of names for our son or daughter, invite all of our friends..."**

** "But, Dear, what about Uma? Or Audrey? Should we invite them too?" Mal asked Ben.**

** "That should be on you, Mal." Ben said to his beloved wife.**

** "Okay, we **_**will**_** invite **_**all**_** of our friends **_**including**_** Audrey and Harry Hook, Harriet Hook-Smee, Uma and her husband, Shang Junior, and Gil," Mal said. "however, we are not inviting either Calista Jane or CJ, Carlos would want us to invite the good members of the Anti Heroes club including his cousin, Diego, and his two friends, Harold Badun and Jason or Jace Badun, but we're not inviting Mad Maddy, Chad, Gaston Junior, Gaston the Third, Anthony Tremaine, or Ginny Gothel."**

** "Okay, Mal, I get the picture." Ben said quickly.**

** "That's right," Mal said in a serious sounding voice. "Anthony, Maddy, Ginny, and the Gastons are all traitors to the Anti Heroes club."**

** "Mommy, Daddy," Daniella said in an excited voice. "do you think we could swing by the playground? I'd like to meet up with the boys, Julian and Carlistle!"**

** "Julian is the son of Jay and Lonnie and Carlistle is the son of Jane and Carlos, am I correct?" Doug asked his daughter.**

** "Indeed you are, Daddy." Daniella answered.**

** "I don't see why we can't drop by the playground." Doug said.**

** Evie nodded her head in agreement.**

** "Ella, would you like to see Uncle Ben and Auntie Mal for lunch after play time?" Evie asked.**

** "Oh! Yes, Mommy! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Daniella exclaimed.**

** "It is settled then!" Evie exclaimed.**

** "Out of the way, Shrimps," James said to Carlistle and Julian. "this is **_**our**_** sand box now!"**

** "Hey! Who do you think you are? Those are my friends you are picking on!" Daniella shouted. **

** "Oh, I'm really terrified! Aurora, look at what we have got here! Another Evil Queen in the making!" James mocked.**

** "Quick, James," Aurora said in mock terror. "let's get out of here before she makes us eat a poisoned apple!"**

** "Thanks for saving our necks from the Gruesome Twosome, Ella." Julian said.**

** "Thanks, Ella," Carlistle agreed. "you are the greatest!"**

** "Julian," Jay said firmly. "we have to go to the grocery store right now."**

** "Why?" Julian asked his father.**

** "Because," Lonnie answered Julian. "Uncle Lil Shang, Grandmother Mulan, and Grandfather Shang are coming to our house for lunch this afternoon."**

** "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Julian exclaimed.**

** "Wow! Sounds to me like **_**somebody**_** really loves his relatives!" Daniella commented.**

** "Yeah, I wish I could see my grandmother that often." Carlistle sighed.**

** "Which one?" Julian asked Carlistle.**

** "The only one that matters in my eyes, my mom's mom, Fairy Grandmother," Carlistle answered Julian. "she bakes **_**the best **_**chocolate chip cookies!"**

** "Don't you mean **_**Fairy Godmother**_**?" Daniella asked Carlistle.**

** "That's what everyone else calls her except for Mom and me of course," Carlistle answered Daniella. "I call her Fairy Grandmother or just Grandmother because..."**

** "Because you're her grandson! I get it now!" Daniella exclaimed.**

** "Your family is going to see Auntie Mal and Uncle Ben, Carlistle," Daniella asked. "my family is too!"**

** "What a small kingdom this is!" Carlos exclaimed.**

** "What are we making for lunch today, Mama?" Chip asked.**

** "Turkey and tomato on toast points, Queen Mal can't take the smell or taste of eggs right now." Missis Potts answered Chip.**

** "That's right," Carina recalled. "Queen Mal is expecting her new bundle of joy any day now!"**

** "I hope that will be King Adam and Queen Belle back from their pleasure cruise!" Carina exclaimed.**

** "Would someone please get the door?" Ben called from the conference room.**

** Lumiere passed by the conference room on his way to the servants' area for his lunch break with Fifi, Cogsworth, Missis Potts, Carina, and Chip, "I will answer the door for you, my king." he said.**

** "Thank you, Lumiere." Ben said.**

** "My only wish is to serve my king and queen." Lumiere said to Ben, bowing slightly.**

** "Who is it, Lumiere?" Mal asked.**

** "Some of your friends are here for a visit, my queen." Lumiere called.**

** "Send them in! The children will eat in the banquet hall while the grown ups will eat in the conference room," Mal called back to Lumiere. "Ben and I have much to discuss with Evie and Doug, Jane and Carlos, and Lonnie and Jay about planning this christening for our new baby son or daughter."**

** Now on Descendants:**

** "As you wish, my queen." Lumiere said, bowing.**

** Before being shown into the conference room, Evie turned to her daughter.**

** "Ella," Evie said. "why don't you take Carlistle with you to the banquet hall for lunchtime?"**

** "Okay, Mommy," Daniella said. "what did Missis Potts make for lunch today?"**

** Missis Potts appeared in the hallway.**

** "I made peanut butter and banana sandwiches on whole grain wheat bread with creamy peanut butter for Ella and crunchy peanut butter for Carlistle," Missis Potts answered. "for the adults, I made turkey and tomado sandwiches, the king's favorite, also on whole grain wheat bread."**

** "Good, and we're also trying to take care of their teeth, so no junk food for dessert." Evie told Missis Potts.**

** "I know, Evie," Missis Potts said. "you must remember that I'm a mother too."**

** Over at Jay and Lonnie's house in Auradon City, Lonnie and Jay were busy putting away their groceries, when a knock sounded on their front door.**

** "That must be your family, Lonnie." Jay said, putting the bread away.**

** Lonnie finished getting the chicken, chow mein noodles, carrots, cabbage, and broccoli out so she could prepare a healthy Chinese lunch for herself and her family and then went to answer the front door.**

** When she opened the front door, Lonnie saw her father, Li Shang, her mother, Li Mulan, and her older brother as well as Uma's husband, Lil Shang.**

** Julian raced up to his relatives and hugged them.**

** During lunch, Shang was reading the Auradon Scroll, the newspaper and he found a **_**very disturbing **_**story.**

** "Well, some things have been lifted from the Auradon Museum of Cultural History." Jay said in a pondering tone of voice.**

** "What things, Daddy?" Julian asked.**

** "Auntie Evie's magic mirror and Auntie Mal's spell book." Jay answered Julian.**

** "You know what you and Mommy have to do now, don't you, Daddy?" Julian asked.**

** "Lonnie Darling," Jay said. "we'd best be off to Castle Beast."**

** "We must tell King Ben and Queen Mal about the theft." Lonnie agreed.**

** "May I come too, Mommy?" Julian asked.**

** "Sorry, Jules," Lonnie said, calling Julian by his nickname. "Daddy and I need to go to Castle Beast on urgent royal business."**

** "Okay." Julian sighed.**

** "And while the two of you are gone," Mulan said to Lonnie. "Father and I would be glad to babysit Julian."**

** "Thanks, Mulan." Jay said as he and Lonnie departed out the front door.**

** A few minutes later back at Castle Beast, Cogsworth entered the conference room.**

** "Jay and Lonnie are here to see you, King Ben." Cogsworth said.**

** "Is it urgent, Cogworth?" Ben asked.**

** "Yes it is, Sire." Cogsworth said to the king.**

** "Send them in." Ben said to Cogsworth.**

** "Straightaway, my king." Cogsworth said with a low bow.**

** "Hmmm, what was that all about?" Evie asked.**

** "Who knows, Evie." Doug answered.**

** Cogsworth led Lonnie and Jay into the conference room.**

** "What's wrong, Jay? You look like you had just drunk some bad toadstool tea." Mal asked.**

** "Lonnie and I have some bad news for both you and Ben, Mal." Jay answered, sighing.**

** "Uh-oh, what is it?" Ben asked Jay.**

** Jay cleared his throat, "This isn't easy for me to say, your highness." he sighed.**

** "Out with it, Jay!" Mal shouted, she was impatient.**

** "Mal!" Ben scolded sharply.**

** "So sorry, Ben really sorry for my impatience, Jay." Mal said.**

** "You are forgiven." Ben and Jay said to Mal.**

** "What is so important?" Ben asked Lonnie and Jay.**

** "Somebody broke into the Auradon Museum of Cultural History and stole some artifacts." Lonnie answered Ben just before Jay even got the chance to speak.**

** "What was stolen?" Mal asked Lonnie.**

** "Evie's magic mirror and your spell book, Queen Mal." Lonnie answered.**

** Evie and Mal both shuddered with fright.**

** "Who would want my magic mirror?" Evie wondered out loud.**

** "And, who would want to steal my spellbook?" Mal asked.**

** "I don't know," the king said to Mal and Evie. "I just don't know."**

** Mal was wrong about her delivery, hers and Ben's baby girl arrived in April on the 16th instead of May on the 16th, which was also Julian's third birthday.**

** Ben proclaimed that there would be a grand celebration so that everyone in Auradon could pay homage to the infant Princess Mallory, who was named after her mother.**

** Since magic had been restored in Auradon, there were gifts to be given to the princess.**

** Flora was up first. **

** "Little Mallory, my gift to you is the gift of beauty." Flora said with a wave of her wand.**

** Fauna was up next, "Tiny Mallory, my gift is the gift of happiness." she said, waving her wand.**

** Merryweather was up now.**

** "Sweet Mallory, my gift to you is the gift of performance art, that is acting, music, singing, and dancing, all rolled up in one." Merryweather said, waving her wand.**

** Now it was Carlistle grandmother, Fairy Godmother's turn.**

** "Lovely Mallory, my gift will be..." Fairy Godmother began, waving her own wand.**

** Just as Fairy Godmother was about to speak, Maddy and her pirate crew including the newcomers, Anthony Tremaine, Ginny Gothel, Mad Maddy, Gaston Junior, and Gaston the Third showed up at the princess's christening.**

** "Maddy," the Queen of Auradon shouted. "what are you and your rowdy pirate crew doing here at my daughter's christening?"**

** Maddy held up something to Evie while Chad held up something to the queen.**

** "Hey! That's my magic mirror!" Evie exclaimed.**

** "Hey! That's my spell book!" Mal exclaimed.**

** "Maddy! So it was you who stole from the museum!" Ben shouted withdrawing his sword.**

** "Chad," Maddy asked. "would you do the honors and put the king down for a siesta so that I may bestow my gift upon **_**Little Maleficent**_**?"**

_**That**_** struck a sour note on the queen who in agreement with the king named their daughter after her using the queen's new full first name.**

** "I have legally changed my full first name to Mallory," Mal exclaimed. "and you know it, Maddy!"**

** Chad began searching through the spell book for a good sleeping spell for the gentle king.**

** When he finally found it, Chad discovered that he could not read it.**

** "What's wrong, Chad?" Maddy asked, she was irritated.**

** "I **_**can**_**'**_**t**_** read the spell," Chadsaid to Maddy. "it's in Japanese!"**

** Gaston Junior grabbed the spell book and read the spell.**

** Gaston Junior: **_**Fukai nemuri**_**;**

_**Chinmoku no nemuri**_**;**

_**Kurayami ni totsunyū suru**_**;**

_**Subete no tōzen no isogi de**_**!**

** Before the spell could take effect, the spell book along with Evie's magic mirror were grabbed by Jay's cousin, Jade, a rogue warrior who still preferred to live on the Isle of the Lost.**

** "It's over, Maddy," Jade said. "you and your pirate crew lose!"**

** "I think not," Maddy laughed. "for Princess Mallory will indeed grow in grace and beauty... beloved by all who know her... but upon sunset one week after her 15th birthday, she will prick her finger... on the spindle of a spinning wheel... and die!"**

** "Mallory!" Mal, Jay, Carlos, and Evie gasped in fright.**

** "Send Maddy, her family, and her entire pirate crew to the Isle of the Lost for all eternity!" Ben commanded.**

** Maddy, Chad, their children, and their pirate crew were escorted out of Auradon and right to the Isle of the Lost.**

** Now, Fairy Godmother took her turn.**

** "Princess Mallory, the gift I give to you," Fairy Godmother said. "is the gift of true love, you shall prick your finger, but instead of dying... you will fall into a deep sleep, only to be awakened by your true love."**

** Fairy Godmother raised her wand and waved it.**

** "Thank you, Fairy Godmother," Ben said. "thank you for saving my little girl."**

** "Anytime, my king." Fairy Godmother said, curtsying.**

** Coming up in chapter 4: Mallory The Sleeping Beauty Part 1:**

** "So, Mal," Ben asked his daughter. "are you all packed for your first day at Auradon Prep?"**

** "Almost, Father," the almost 15-year-old Princess Mallory said. "I just need to grab my book of sheet music for the keyboard as well as my electric keyboard."**

** "It hurts to let my baby go!" Queen Mallory sobbed bitterly, hugging Princess Mallory.**

** "Mother! I'm **_**hardly**_** a baby anymore! I'll be 15-years-old next week!" Princess Mallory said to the queen.**

** "You'll always be my baby, Mal." Queen Mal said to her daughter.**

** "I know," Princess Mal said to Queen Mal, her green eyes welling up with tears. "I'm just going to miss you and Father over my 15th birthday!"**

** "I know," Ben said to Mallory. "but Mother and I have to go to Northern Wei to sign a treaty."**

** "I wish I wasn't royalty." Princess Mal sighed.**

** Queen Mal sat next to her daughter on her daughter's bed, "Being royal can be hard at times, I should know." she said.**

** Princess Mallory moved a lock of her curly honey-brown hair away from her eyes, "You... know how I feel, Mom?" she asked.**

** "Indeed I do, Starshine." Queen Mal said to Princess Mal.**


	4. Mallory The Sleeping Beauty Part 1

** Mallory The Sleeping Beauty Part 1**

** Previously on Descendants:**

** "As you wish, my queen." Lumiere said.**

** "Ella," Evie said. "why don't you take Carlistle with you to the banquet hall for lunchtime?"**

** "Okay, Mommy," Daniella said. "what did Missis Potts make for lunch today?"**

** "I made peanut butter and banana sandwiches on whole grain wheat bread with creamy peanut butter for Ella and crunchy peanut butter for Carlistle," Missis Potts answered. "for the adults, I made turkey and tomado sandwiches, the king's favorite, also on whole grain wheat bread."**

** "Good, and we're also trying to take care of their teeth, so no junk food for dessert." Evie told Missis Potts.**

** "I know, Evie," Missis Potts said. "you must remember that I'm a mother too."**

** "That must be your family, Lonnie." Jay said, putting the bread away.**

** "Well, some things have been lifted from the Auradon Museum of Cultural History." Jay said in a pondering tone of voice.**

** "What things, Daddy?" Julian asked.**

** "Auntie Evie's magic mirror and Auntie Mal's spell book." Jay answered Julian.**

** "You know what you and Mommy have to do now, don't you, Daddy?" Julian asked.**

** "Lonnie Darling," Jay said. "we'd best be off to Castle Beast."**

** "We must tell King Ben and Queen Mal about the theft." Lonnie agreed.**

** "May I come too, Mommy?" Julian asked.**

** "Sorry, Jules," Lonnie said, calling Julian by his nickname. "Daddy and I need to go to Castle Beast on urgent royal business."**

** "Okay." Julian sighed.**

** "And while the two of you are gone," Mulan said to Lonnie. "Father and I would be glad to babysit Julian."**

** "Thanks, Mulan." Jay said as he and Lonnie departed out the front door.**

** "Jay and Lonnie are here to see you, King Ben." Cogsworth said.**

** "Is it urgent, Cogworth?" Ben asked.**

** "Yes it is, Sire." Cogsworth said to the king.**

** "Send them in." Ben said to Cogsworth.**

** "Straightaway, my king." Cogsworth said with a low bow.**

** "Hmmm, what was that all about?" Evie asked.**

** "Who knows, Evie." Doug answered.**

** "What's wrong, Jay? You look like you had just drunk some bad toadstool tea." Mal asked.**

** "Lonnie and I have some bad news for both you and Ben, Mal." Jay answered, sighing.**

** "Uh-oh, what is it?" Ben asked Jay.**

** Jay cleared his throat, "This isn't easy for me to say, your highness." he sighed.**

** "Out with it, Jay!" Mal shouted, she was impatient.**

** "Mal!" Ben scolded sharply.**

** "So sorry, Ben really sorry for my impatience, Jay." Mal said.**

** "You are forgiven." Ben and Jay said to Mal.**

** "What is so important?" Ben asked Lonnie and Jay.**

** "Somebody broke into the Auradon Museum of Cultural History and stole some artifacts." Lonnie answered Ben just before Jay even got the chance to speak.**

** "What was stolen?" Mal asked Lonnie.**

** "Evie's magic mirror and your spell book, Queen Mal." Lonnie answered.**

** "Who would want my magic mirror?" Evie wondered out loud.**

** "And, who would want to steal my spellbook?" Mal asked.**

** "I don't know," the king said to Mal and Evie. "I just don't know."**

** "Little Mallory, my gift to you is the gift of beauty." Flora said with a wave of her wand.**

** Fauna was up next, "Tiny Mallory, my gift is the gift of happiness." she said, waving her wand.**

** "Sweet Mallory, my gift to you is the gift of performance art, that is acting, music, singing, and dancing, all rolled up in one." Merryweather said, waving her wand.**

** "Lovely Mallory, my gift will be..." Fairy Godmother began, waving her own wand.**

** "Maddy," the Queen of Auradon shouted. "what are you and your rowdy pirate crew doing here at my daughter's christening?"**

** "Chad," Maddy asked. "would you do the honors and put the king down for a siesta so that I may bestow my gift upon **_**Little Maleficent**_**?"**

** "I have legally changed my full first name to Mallory," Mal exclaimed. "and you know it, Maddy!"**

** "What's wrong, Chad?" Maddy asked, she was irritated.**

** "I **_**can**_**'**_**t**_** read the spell," Chad said to Maddy. "it's in Japanese!"**

** Gaston Junior: **_**Fukai nemuri**_**;**

_**Chinmoku no nemuri**_**;**

_**Kurayami ni totsunyū suru**_**;**

_**Subete no tōzen no isogi de**_**!**

** "It's over, Maddy," Jade said. "you and your pirate crew lose!"**

** "I think not," Maddy laughed. "for Princess Mallory will indeed grow in grace and beauty... beloved by all who know her... but upon sunset one week after her 15th birthday, she will prick her finger... on the spindle of a spinning wheel... and die!"**

** "Mallory!" Mal, Jay, Carlos, and Evie gasped in fright.**

** "Send Maddy, her family, and her entire pirate crew to the Isle of the Lost for all eternity!" Ben commanded.**

** "Princess Mallory, the gift I give to you," Fairy Godmother said. "is the gift of true love, you shall prick your finger, but instead of dying... you will fall into a deep sleep, only to be awakened by your true love."**

** "Thank you, Fairy Godmother," Ben said. "thank you for saving my little girl."**

** "Anytime, my king." Fairy Godmother said, curtsying.**

** Now on Descendants:**

** It had been almost 15 years since Queen Mallory Bertha had given birth to her daughter, Princess Mallory Floriane.**

** The gentle king decided to give his daughter the same first name her mother had changed hers to.**

** While Queen Mal decided to give her daughter the feminine variant of her father's middle name, Florian.**

** Since she was their only child, the princess had her father's hair color but her mother's eye color.**

** Ben found his daughter in the bedroom that used to be his bedroom as a boy.**

** Princess Mallory was packing her belongings for her journey to Auradon Prep.**

** "So, Mal," Ben asked his daughter. "are you all packed for your first day at Auradon Prep?"**

** "Almost, Father," the almost 15-year-old Princess Mallory said. "I just need to grab my book of sheet music for the keyboard as well as my electric keyboard."**

** The queen entered her daughter's bedroom.**

** "It hurts to let my baby go!" Queen Mallory sobbed bitterly, hugging Princess Mallory.**

** "Mother! I'm **_**hardly**_** a baby anymore! I'll be 15-years-old next week!" Princess Mallory said to the queen.**

** "You'll always be my baby, Mal." Queen Mal said to her daughter.**

** "I know," Princess Mal said to Queen Mal, her green eyes welling up with tears. "I'm just going to miss you and Father over my 15th birthday!"**

** "I know," Ben said to Mallory. "but Mother and I have to go to Northern Wei to sign a treaty."**

** "I wish I wasn't royalty." Princess Mal sighed.**

** Queen Mal sat next to her daughter on her daughter's bed, "Being royal can be hard at times, I should know." she said.**

** Princess Mallory moved a lock of her curly honey-brown hair away from her eyes, "You... know how I feel, Mom?" she asked.**

** "Indeed I do, Starshine." Queen Mal said to Princess Mal.**

** Over at the Turner residence, Freddie Facilier-Turner went into her almost 17-year-old son, Justin's bedroom to find him packing a trunk to go to Auradon Prep.**

** Justin was singing to the girl that he saw only in his dreams.**

** Justin: **_**Every time I think I'm closer to the heart**_**;**

_** Of what it means to know just who I am**_**;**

_** I think I**_**'**_**ve finally found a better place to start**_**;**

_** But no one ever seems to understand**_**;**

_** I need to try to get to where you are**_**;**

_** Could it be you**_**'**_**re not that far**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**re the voice I hear inside my head**_**;**

_** The reason that I**_**'**_**m singin**_**';**

_** I need to find you**_**;**

_** I gotta find you**_**;**

_** You're the missing piece I need**_**;**

_** The song inside of me**_**;**

_** I need to find you**_**;**

_** I gotta find you**_**;**

_**Been feeling lost**_**, **_**can**_**'**_**t find the words to say**_**;**

_** Spending all my time stuck in yesterday**_**;**

_** Where you are is where I wanna be**_**;**

_** Oh next to you**_**... **_**you next to me**_**;**

_** Oh**_**! **_**I need to find you**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**re the voice I hear inside my head**_**;**

_** The reason that I**_**'**_**m singin**_**';**

_** I need to find you**_**;**

_** I gotta find you**_**;**

_** You're the missing piece I need**_**;**

_** The song inside of me**_**;**

_** I need to find you**_**;**

_** I gotta find you**_**.**

** "Are you all set to go to Auradon Prep, Justin?" Freddie asked.**

** "Yes, Mom, I am." Justin answered.**

** "I heard the song you were singing just now," Freddie observed. "did you write it, Justin?"**

** "Yes I did, Mom," Justin answered. "it's for the girl from my dream."**

** A few hours later in a bedroom of one of the girls' dormitories at Auradon Prep, Mallory had put her clothes away and had set up her electric keyboard in a corner away from the other side of the room where her roommate would be sleeping.**

** Mallory set the framed picture of her mom and dad as well as the magic mirror that had once belonged to her paternal grandparents, King Adam and Queen Belle on her night table before sitting at her keyboard.**

** Mal sat at her keyboard and began to sing.**

** Mal: **_**I**_**'**_**ve always been the kind of girl**_**;**

_** That hid my face**_**;**

_** So afraid to tell the world**_**; **

_** What I**_**'**_**ve got to say**_**;**

_** But I have this dream**_**; **

_** Right inside of me**_**;**

_** I'm gonna let it show it's time**_**;**

_** To let you know**_**;**

_** It**_**'**_**s to let you know**_**;**

_**This is real**_**;**

_** This is me**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**m exactly where I**_**'**_**m supposed to be**_**, **_**now**_**;**

_** Gonna let the light**_**;**

_** Shine on me**_**;**

_** Now I**_**'**_**ve found who I am**_**; **

_** There**_**'**_**s no way to hold it in**_**;**

_** No more hidding who I wanna be**_**;**

_** This is me**_**.**

** A teenage girl with dark blue hair and dark brown eyes heard the song and entered the dorm bedroom with her luggage in hand.**

** "Hi, you must be my new roomie," Mal said. "I'm Princess Mallory Floriane, Mal to my friends, if I had any, who are you?"**

** "My name is Daniella, Ella to my friends," Daniella said to Mal. "by the way, are you related to King Benjamin Florian, Queen Mallory formerly Maleficent Bertha, King Adam, and Queen Belle?"**

** "My mother, my father, and my paternal grandparents respectively, I am also Maleficent's, the witch who cursed Queen Audrey's mother when she was born... well, I'm not proud of this... but I am **_**her **_**as well as Hades's granddaughter on my mom's side." Mallory sighed.**

** "It's rough being a grandchild of a villain, believe me," Daniella said to Mallory. "by the way, did you write that song you were singing?"**

** "Yes, I did." Mallory answered Daniella.**

** "Cool! Is there any more to it?" Daniella asked Mallory.**

** "I'm... working on it, it's a work in progress." Mallory confessed.**

** "You're so good at playing music and singing," Daniella said. "you should join me in the school band as well as try out for the school's chorus, if I could sing like you, maybe I'd try out for the chorus."**

** "Thanks, Ella," Mallory said. "I think I will try out for the band and the chorus."**

** "Anytime, Mal." Daniella said.**

** Coming up in chapter 5: Mallory The Sleeping Beauty Part 2:**

** Mallory: **_**Do you know what it**_**'**_**s like**_**;**

_** To feel so in the dark**_**;**

_** To dream about a life**_**;**

_** Where you**_**'**_**re the shining star**_**;**

_** Even though it seems**_**;**

_** Like it**_**'**_**s too far away**_**;**

_** I have to believe in myself**_**;**

_** It**_**'**_**s the only way**_**;**

_**This is real**_**;**

_** This is me**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**m exactly where I**_**'**_**m supposed to be**_**, **_**now**_**;**

_** Gonna let the light**_**;**

_** Shine on me**_**;**

_** Now I**_**'**_**ve found who I am**_**; **

_** There**_**'**_**s no way to hold it in**_**;**

_** No more hidding who I wanna be**_**;**

_** This is me**_**.**

** "Justin! Hey! Justin," Julian shouted. "are you all right?"**

** "It's that voice," Justin answered Julian. "I can't get it out of my head."**

** "Voice? What voice?" Julian asked Justin.**

** "It's a mystery, Julian," Justin answered. "I don't know."**

** "Oh my gosh! Mad Maddy!" Carlistle exclaimed.**

** "Oh no! Where's Mallory?" Julian exclaimed.**

** "We shouldn't have left her alone! Mal!" Daniella exclaimed.**

** "Touch the spindle! Touch it I say!" Mad Maddy commanded Mallory.**

** "No! Mal! Don't touch anything!" Julian, Carlistle, and Daniella called in terrified unison.**


	5. Mallory The Sleeping Beauty Part 2

** Mallory The Sleeping Beauty Part 2**

** Previously on Descendants:**

** "So, Mal," Ben asked his daughter. "are you all packed for your first day at Auradon Prep?"**

** "Almost, Father," the almost 15-year-old Princess Mallory said. "I just need to grab my book of sheet music for the keyboard as well as my electric keyboard."**

** "It hurts to let my baby go!" Queen Mallory sobbed bitterly, hugging Princess Mallory.**

** "Mother! I'm **_**hardly**_** a baby anymore! I'll be 15-years-old next week!" Princess Mallory said to the queen.**

** "You'll always be my baby, Mal." Queen Mal said to her daughter.**

** "I know," Princess Mal said to Queen Mal, her green eyes welling up with tears. "I'm just going to miss you and Father over my 15th birthday!"**

** "I know," Ben said to Mallory. "but Mother and I have to go to Northern Wei to sign a treaty."**

** "I wish I wasn't royalty." Princess Mal sighed.**

** Queen Mal sat next to her daughter on her daughter's bed, "Being royal can be hard at times, I should know." she said.**

** Princess Mallory moved a lock of her curly honey-brown hair away from her eyes, "You... know how I feel, Mom?" she asked.**

** "Indeed I do, Starshine." Queen Mal said to Princess Mal.**

** Justin: **_**Every time I think I'm closer to the heart**_**;**

_** Of what it means to know just who I am**_**;**

_** I think I**_**'**_**ve finally found a better place to start**_**;**

_** But no one ever seems to understand**_**;**

_** I need to try to get to where you are**_**;**

_** Could it be you**_**'**_**re not that far**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**re the voice I hear inside my head**_**;**

_** The reason that I**_**'**_**m singin**_**';**

_** I need to find you**_**;**

_** I gotta find you**_**;**

_** You're the missing piece I need**_**;**

_** The song inside of me**_**;**

_** I need to find you**_**;**

_** I gotta find you**_**;**

_**Been feeling lost**_**, **_**can**_**'**_**t find the words to say**_**;**

_** Spending all my time stuck in yesterday**_**;**

_** Where you are is where I wanna be**_**;**

_** Oh next to you**_**... **_**you next to me**_**;**

_** Oh**_**! **_**I need to find you**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**re the voice I hear inside my head**_**;**

_** The reason that I**_**'**_**m singin**_**';**

_** I need to find you**_**;**

_** I gotta find you**_**;**

_** You're the missing piece I need**_**;**

_** The song inside of me**_**;**

_** I need to find you**_**;**

_** I gotta find you**_**.**

** "Are you all set to go to Auradon Prep, Justin?" Freddie asked.**

** "Yes, Mom, I am." Justin answered.**

** "I heard the song you were singing just now," Freddie observed. "did you write it, Justin?"**

** "Yes I did, Mom," Justin answered. "it's for the girl from my dream."**

** Mal: **_**I**_**'**_**ve always been the kind of girl**_**;**

_** That hid my face**_**;**

_** So afraid to tell the world**_**; **

_** What I**_**'**_**ve got to say**_**;**

_** But I have this dream**_**; **

_** Right inside of me**_**;**

_** I'm gonna let it show it's time**_**;**

_** To let you know**_**;**

_** It**_**'**_**s to let you know**_**;**

_**This is real**_**;**

_** This is me**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**m exactly where I**_**'**_**m supposed to be**_**, **_**now**_**;**

_** Gonna let the light**_**;**

_** Shine on me**_**;**

_** Now I**_**'**_**ve found who I am**_**; **

_** There**_**'**_**s no way to hold it in**_**;**

_** No more hidding who I wanna be**_**;**

_** This is me**_**.**

** A teenage girl with dark blue hair and dark brown eyes heard the song and entered the dorm bedroom with her luggage in hand.**

** "Hi, you must be my new roomie," Mal said. "I'm Princess Mallory Floriane, Mal to my friends, if I had any, who are you?"**

** "My name is Daniella, Ella to my friends," Daniella said to Mal. "by the way, are you related to King Benjamin Florian, Queen Mallory formerly Maleficent Bertha, King Adam, and Queen Belle?"**

** "My mother, my father, and my paternal grandparents respectively, I am also Maleficent's, the witch who cursed Queen Audrey's mother when she was born... well, I'm not proud of this... but I am **_**her **_**as well as Hades's granddaughter on my mom's side." Mallory sighed.**

** "It's rough being a grandchild of a villain, believe me," Daniella said to Mallory. "by the way, did you write that song you were singing?"**

** "Yes, I did." Mallory answered Daniella.**

** "Cool! Is there any more to it?" Daniella asked Mallory.**

** "I'm... working on it, it's a work in progress." Mallory confessed.**

** "You're so good at playing music and singing," Daniella said. "you should join me in the school band as well as try out for the school's chorus, if I could sing like you, maybe I'd try out for the chorus."**

** "Thanks, Ella," Mallory said. "I think I will try out for the band and the chorus."**

** "Anytime, Mal." Daniella said.**

** Now on Descendants:**

** The next day at Auradon Prep, Mallory was on her way to her first class of the day when she ran into the Hook twins.**

** "Well, well, well," Aurora said. "look who it is, James! Little Miss Spawn of Evil!"**

** "We had better be careful, Aurora," James added. "**_**Maleficent Junior **_**here might put a curse on us!"**

** Mallory felt a knot in her stomach, "I need to see Headmistress Jane! Please excuse me." she said to the Hook twins.**

** Over on the tourney field, Justin couldn't keep his head in the game.**

** "Justin! Hey! Justin," Julian shouted. "are you all right?"**

** "It's that voice," Justin answered Julian. "I can't get it out of my head."**

** "Voice? What voice?" Julian asked Justin.**

** "It's a mystery, Julian," Justin answered. "I don't know."**

** After seeing Headmistress Jane about the intense knot in her stomach, Mallory decided that the time had come to rest in her dormitory bedroom.**

** Instead of lying on her bed, Mallory decided to sit down at her keyboard.**

** When Daniella showed up.**

** "Do you have more of your song for me?" Daniella asked the Princess of Auradon.**

** "You bet I do!" Mallory answered Daniella.**

** "Well, sing it!" Daniella said to Mallory.**

** Mallory cleared her throat and began to sing the lyrics as she played the song's melody on her keyboard.**

** Mallory: **_**Do you know what it**_**'**_**s like**_**;**

_** To feel so in the dark**_**;**

_** To dream about a life**_**;**

_** Where you**_**'**_**re the shining star**_**;**

_** Even though it seems**_**;**

_** Like it**_**'**_**s too far away**_**;**

_** I have to believe in myself**_**;**

_** It**_**'**_**s the only way**_**;**

_**This is real**_**;**

_** This is me**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**m exactly where I**_**'**_**m supposed to be**_**, **_**now**_**;**

_** Gonna let the light**_**;**

_** Shine on me**_**;**

_** Now I**_**'**_**ve found who I am**_**; **

_** There**_**'**_**s no way to hold it in**_**;**

_** No more hidding who I wanna be**_**;**

_** This is me**_**.**

** "That was excellent, Mal!" Daniella exclaimed.**

** "It was?" the Princess of Auradon asked Daniella.**

** "Of course it was!" Daniella said to Mallory.**

** In Auradon Prep's fine dining hall at supper that night, Carlistle noticed that Mallory had a far off look in her eyes.**

** "Mal? Mal? Hello, is anybody home in there?" Carlistle asked, snapping his fingers.**

** "Must... go... something... is... pulling... me..." Mallory said, she sounded like she was in a trance.**

** Mallory rose up from the table and walked out of the room.**

** "Mallory? Mallory?" Julian asked.**

** "Julian! We should just leave Mal be! There is no use in racing after her!" Daniella reminded.**

** "But still... I think we should follow her." Julian said to Daniella.**

** Daniella, Carlistle, and Julian jumped up from the table they were sitting at in order to follow the Princess of Auradon.**

** Carlistle, Daniella, and Julian raced out into Auradon City.**

** "Mallory went into the museum!" Daniella observed.**

** "Why'd she go in there anyway?" Julian asked.**

** "I'm going to get my mom," Carlistle announced. "perhaps she'll know what to do, you keep following Mal."**

** Carlistle turned to go back to Auradon Prep for help, but Daniella stopped him in his tracks.**

** "Wait! Carlistle! We don't have time!" Daniella warned.**

** "Ella's right, Carlistle," Julian agreed. "this is a do or die situation! We've got to follow Mallory!"**

** Meanwhile, Princess Mallory was entranced and heading for her maternal grandmother's spinning wheel.**

** Carlistle, Daniella, and Julian went into the museum after Mallory.**

** "Have you any idea where Mallory could be, Carlistle?" Daniella asked.**

** "Oh my gosh! Mad Maddy!" Carlistle exclaimed.**

** "Oh no! Where's Mallory?" Julian exclaimed.**

** "We shouldn't have left her alone! Mal!" Daniella exclaimed.**

** Mallory was still spelled by her maternal grandmother's spinning wheel.**

** "Touch the spindle! Touch it I say!" Mad Maddy commanded Mallory.**

** "No! Mal! Don't touch anything!" Julian, Carlistle, and Daniella called in terrified unison.**

** Daniella, Julian, and Carlistle continued to race after Mallory.**

** The princess pricked her finger on the spindle and fell to the museum's floor in a deep siesta.**

** "You fools, you thought you were a match for me," Maddy shouted. "well! Here's your precious Princess Mallory!"**

** Maddy stepped aside revealing the sleeping Mallory.**

** "Mal!" Carlistle, Julian, and Daniella exclaimed.**

** Maddy disappeared from the museum.**

** "Oh, poor Mallory," Daniella sobbed bitterly. "I will never forgive myself!"**

** "It's not **_**all**_** your fault." Julian said to Daniella, also sobbing.**

** "Julian and I are to blame as well!" Carlistle sobbed, tears streaming down in pails.**

** Coming up in chapter 6: Mallory The Sleeping Beauty Part 3:**

** "Poor Ben and Mal." Jay said, sighing sadly.**

** "They will be heartbroken when they find out about their baby girl." Lonnie said in agreement.**

** "They won't find out that easily." Carlos said.**

** "They won't?" Evie asked.**

** "What are you saying?" Doug asked Carlos.**

** "I am going to put everyone in the United States of Auradon to sleep," Jane said, just before Carlos even got the chance to speak. "that is... until Mallory awakens."**

** "Do you think it will work?" Jay asked Jane.**

** "It's got to work." Jane answered Jay.**

** "I trust you." Carlos said to Jane.**

** "I guess I should get started then." Jane said, sighing sadly.**


	6. Mallory The Sleeping Beauty Part 3

** Mallory The Sleeping Beauty Part 3**

** Previously on Descendants:**

** "Well, well, well," Aurora said. "look who it is, James! Little Miss Spawn of Evil!"**

** "We had better be careful, Aurora," James added. "**_**Maleficent Junior **_**here might put a curse on us!"**

** "Justin! Hey! Justin," Julian shouted. "are you all right?"**

** "It's that voice," Justin answered Julian. "I can't get it out of my head."**

** "Voice? What voice?" Julian asked Justin.**

** "It's a mystery, Julian," Justin answered. "I don't know."**

** "Do you have more of your song for me?" Daniella asked the Princess of Auradon.**

** "You bet I do!" Mallory answered Daniella.**

** "Well, sing it!" Daniella said to Mallory.**

** Mallory: **_**Do you know what it**_**'**_**s like**_**;**

_** To feel so in the dark**_**;**

_** To dream about a life**_**;**

_** Where you**_**'**_**re the shining star**_**;**

_** Even though it seems**_**;**

_** Like it**_**'**_**s too far away**_**;**

_** I have to believe in myself**_**;**

_** It**_**'**_**s the only way**_**;**

_**This is real**_**;**

_** This is me**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**m exactly where I**_**'**_**m supposed to be**_**, **_**now**_**;**

_** Gonna let the light**_**;**

_** Shine on me**_**;**

_** Now I**_**'**_**ve found who I am**_**; **

_** There**_**'**_**s no way to hold it in**_**;**

_** No more hidding who I wanna be**_**;**

_** This is me**_**.**

** "That was excellent, Mal!" Daniella exclaimed.**

** "It was?" the Princess of Auradon asked Daniella.**

** "Of course it was!" Daniella said to Mallory.**

** "Mal? Mal? Hello, is anybody home in there?" Carlistle asked, snapping his fingers.**

** "Must... go... something... is... pulling... me..." Mallory said, she sounded like she was in a trance.**

** "Mallory? Mallory?" Julian asked.**

** "Julian! We should just leave Mal be! There is no use in racing after her!" Daniella reminded.**

** "But still... I think we should follow her." Julian said to Daniella.**

** "Mallory went into the museum!" Daniella observed.**

** "Why'd she go in there anyway?" Julian asked.**

** "I'm going to get my mom," Carlistle announced. "perhaps she'll know what to do, you keep following Mal."**

** "Wait! Carlistle! We don't have time!" Daniella warned.**

** "Ella's right, Carlistle," Julian agreed. "this is a do or die situation! We've got to follow Mallory!"**

** "Have you any idea where Mallory could be, Carlistle?" Daniella asked.**

** "Oh my gosh! Mad Maddy!" Carlistle exclaimed.**

** "Oh no! Where's Mallory?" Julian exclaimed.**

** "We shouldn't have left her alone! Mal!" Daniella exclaimed.**

** "Touch the spindle! Touch it I say!" Mad Maddy commanded Mallory.**

** "No! Mal! Don't touch anything!" Julian, Carlistle, and Daniella called in terrified unison.**

** "You fools, you thought you were a match for me," Maddy shouted. "well! Here's your precious Princess Mallory!"**

** "Mal!" Carlistle, Julian, and Daniella exclaimed.**

** "Oh, poor Mallory," Daniella sobbed bitterly. "I will never forgive myself!"**

** "It's not **_**all**_** your fault." Julian said to Daniella, also sobbing.**

** "Julian and I are to blame as well!" Carlistle sobbed, tears streaming down in pails.**

** Now on Descendants:**

** "Let's take her to her bed in my room." Daniella said to Julian and Carlistle.**

** "Good thinking!" Carlistle and Julian agreed.**

** Back at Auradon Prep, Daniella, Julian, and Carlistle placed the sleeping Mallory in her bed.**

** Over in her office, Jane met up with Jay, Lonnie, Carlos, Evie, and Doug.**

** "Poor Ben and Mal." Jay said, sighing sadly.**

** "They will be heartbroken when they find out about their baby girl." Lonnie said in agreement.**

** Carlos looked at his beloved wife, he knew that Jane had a plan up her sleeve.**

** "They won't find out that easily." Carlos said.**

** "They won't?" Evie asked.**

** "What are you saying?" Doug asked Carlos.**

** "I am going to put everyone in the United States of Auradon to sleep," Jane said, just before Carlos even got the chance to speak. "that is... until Mallory awakens."**

** "Do you think it will work?" Jay asked Jane.**

** "It's got to work." Jane answered Jay.**

** "I trust you." Carlos said to Jane.**

** "I guess I should get started then." Jane said, sighing sadly.**

** Jane then used her mother's magic wand which was now hers to cast the spell on the entire United States of Auradon.**

** Everyone in the kingdom fell into the same deep sleep that Mallory was locked in.**

** Except for Justin because he was training with Jade, Gil's wife, on the Isle of the Lost.**

** While he was training, Justin could think of nothing else but the girl of his dreams.**

** So much so, that he began to sing about her once again.**

** Justin: **_**Every time I think I'm closer to the heart**_**;**

_** Of what it means to know just who I am**_**;**

_** I think I**_**'**_**ve finally found a better place to start**_**;**

_** But no one ever seems to understand**_**;**

_** I need to try to get to where you are**_**;**

_** Could it be you**_**'**_**re not that far**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**re the voice I hear inside my head**_**;**

_** The reason that I**_**'**_**m singin**_**';**

_** I need to find you**_**;**

_** I gotta find you**_**;**

_** You're the missing piece I need**_**;**

_** The song inside of me**_**;**

_** I need to find you**_**;**

_** I gotta find you**_**;**

_**Been feeling lost**_**, **_**can**_**'**_**t find the words to say**_**;**

_** Spending all my time stuck in yesterday**_**;**

_** Where you are is where I wanna be**_**;**

_** Oh next to you**_**... **_**you next to me**_**;**

_** Oh**_**! **_**I need to find you**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**re the voice I hear inside my head**_**;**

_** The reason that I**_**'**_**m singin**_**';**

_** I need to find you**_**;**

_** I gotta find you**_**;**

_** You're the missing piece I need**_**;**

_** The song inside of me**_**;**

_** I need to find you**_**;**

_** I gotta find you**_**.**

** "Justin," Jade reminded. "focus on your training!"**

** "Yes, Jade." Justin said, coming out of his thoughts.**

** Coming up in chapter 7: Battling Mad Maddy! Mallory Awakens:**

** "Since the entire mainland of Auradon is asleep," Jade said to Justin. "I will be the one to help you defeat Mad Maddy and her forces."**

** "Thank you." Justin said to Jade.**

** "You are quite welcome," Jade said to Justin. "and we will defeat Mad Maddy together."**

** "Is that so?" a malevolent voice asked.**

** Jade and Justin turned to see Mad Maddy standing right in front of them.**

** "Mad Maddy!" Jade and Justin exclaimed.**

** Mad Maddy looked at Justin in disgust.**

** "Who might you be?" Mad Maddy spat at Justin.**

** Justin withdrew the sword that Jade had given him.**

** "My name is Justin," Justin said to Mad Maddy. "and I do intend to rescue the princess!"**


	7. Battling Mad Maddy! Mallory Awakens

** Battling Mad Maddy! Mallory Awakens**

** Previously on Descendants:**

** "Let's take her to her bed in my room." Daniella said to Julian and Carlistle.**

** "Good thinking!" Carlistle and Julian agreed.**

** "Poor Ben and Mal." Jay said, sighing sadly.**

** "They will be heartbroken when they find out about their baby girl." Lonnie said in agreement.**

** "They won't find out that easily." Carlos said.**

** "They won't?" Evie asked.**

** "What are you saying?" Doug asked Carlos.**

** "I am going to put everyone in the United States of Auradon to sleep," Jane said, just before Carlos even got the chance to speak. "that is... until Mallory awakens."**

** "Do you think it will work?" Jay asked Jane.**

** "It's got to work." Jane answered Jay.**

** "I trust you." Carlos said to Jane.**

** "I guess I should get started then." Jane said, sighing sadly.**

** Justin: **_**Every time I think I'm closer to the heart**_**;**

_** Of what it means to know just who I am**_**;**

_** I think I**_**'**_**ve finally found a better place to start**_**;**

_** But no one ever seems to understand**_**;**

_** I need to try to get to where you are**_**;**

_** Could it be you**_**'**_**re not that far**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**re the voice I hear inside my head**_**;**

_** The reason that I**_**'**_**m singin**_**';**

_** I need to find you**_**;**

_** I gotta find you**_**;**

_** You're the missing piece I need**_**;**

_** The song inside of me**_**;**

_** I need to find you**_**;**

_** I gotta find you**_**;**

_**Been feeling lost**_**, **_**can**_**'**_**t find the words to say**_**;**

_** Spending all my time stuck in yesterday**_**;**

_** Where you are is where I wanna be**_**;**

_** Oh next to you**_**... **_**you next to me**_**;**

_** Oh**_**! **_**I need to find you**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**re the voice I hear inside my head**_**;**

_** The reason that I**_**'**_**m singin**_**';**

_** I need to find you**_**;**

_** I gotta find you**_**;**

_** You're the missing piece I need**_**;**

_** The song inside of me**_**;**

_** I need to find you**_**;**

_** I gotta find you**_**.**

** "Justin," Jade reminded. "focus on your training!"**

** "Yes, Jade." Justin said, coming out of his thoughts.**

** Now on Descendants:**

** "Since the entire mainland of Auradon is asleep," Jade said to Justin. "I will be the one to help you defeat Mad Maddy and her forces."**

** "Thank you." Justin said to Jade.**

** "You are quite welcome," Jade said to Justin. "and we will defeat Mad Maddy together."**

** "Is that so?" a malevolent voice asked.**

** Jade and Justin turned to see Mad Maddy standing right in front of them.**

** "Mad Maddy!" Jade and Justin exclaimed.**

** "In the flesh!" Maddy laughed.**

** "Quick, Justin, arm yourself!" Jade advised urgently.**

** Justin withdrew his sword and shield.**

** "I'm ready, Jade! A hero's only as good as his weapon!" Justin exclaimed.**

** "Bring it Hero Wannabe!" Maddy said to Justin, transforming into her dragon form.**

** Justin thought of the girl from his dream with the beautiful singing voice.**

** Girl: **_**I**_**'**_**ve always been the kind of girl**_**;**

_** That hid my face**_**;**

_** So afraid to tell the world**_**; **

_** What I**_**'**_**ve got to say**_**;**

_** But I have this dream**_**; **

_** Right inside of me**_**;**

_** I'm gonna let it show it's time**_**;**

_** To let you know**_**;**

_** It**_**'**_**s to let you know**_**;**

_**This is real**_**;**

_** This is me**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**m exactly where I**_**'**_**m supposed to be**_**, **_**now**_**;**

_** Gonna let the light**_**;**

_** Shine on me**_**;**

_** Now I**_**'**_**ve found who I am**_**; **

_** There**_**'**_**s no way to hold it in**_**;**

_** No more hidding who I wanna be**_**;**

_** This is me**_**;**

_**Do you know what it**_**'**_**s like**_**;**

_** To feel so in the dark**_**;**

_** To dream about a life**_**;**

_** Where you**_**'**_**re the shining star**_**;**

_** Even though it seems**_**;**

_** Like it**_**'**_**s too far away**_**;**

_** I have to believe in myself**_**;**

_** It**_**'**_**s the only way**_**;**

_**This is real**_**;**

_** This is me**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**m exactly where I**_**'**_**m supposed to be**_**, **_**now**_**;**

_** Gonna let the light**_**;**

_** Shine on me**_**;**

_** Now I**_**'**_**ve found who I am**_**; **

_** There**_**'**_**s no way to hold it in**_**;**

_** No more hidding who I wanna be**_**;**

_** This is me**_**.**

** The girl's image vanished from Justin's mind.**

** Justin then drove his sword straight into Maddy who transformed back into human form.**

** "You haven't seen the last of me!" Maddy threatened Justin angrily.**

** Maddy disappeared from sight.**

** Back at Auradon Prep, Justin went into Mallory and Ella's dorm bedroom and kissed the sleeping princess.**

** Mallory's eyes fluttered open slowly.**

** Coming up in chapter 8: The Girl From Justin's Dream:**

** Mallory: **_**I**_**'**_**ve always been the kind of girl**_**;**

_** That hid my face**_**;**

_** So afraid to tell the world**_**; **

_** What I**_**'**_**ve got to say**_**;**

_** But I have this dream**_**; **

_** Right inside of me**_**;**

_** I'm gonna let it show it's time**_**;**

_** To let you know**_**;**

_** It**_**'**_**s to let you know**_**;**

_**This is real**_**;**

_** This is me**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**m exactly where I**_**'**_**m supposed to be**_**, **_**now**_**;**

_** Gonna let the light**_**;**

_** Shine on me**_**;**

_** Now I**_**'**_**ve found who I am**_**; **

_** There**_**'**_**s no way to hold it in**_**;**

_** No more hidding who I wanna be**_**;**

_** This is me**_**;**

** "It's you," Justin exclaimed. "you're the girl I've dreamed about so many times!"**

** Mallory: **_**Do you know what it**_**'**_**s like**_**;**

_** To feel so in the dark**_**;**

_** To dream about a life**_**;**

_** Where you**_**'**_**re the shining star**_**;**

_** Even though it seems**_**;**

_** Like it**_**'**_**s too far away**_**;**

_** I have to believe in myself**_**;**

_** It**_**'**_**s the only way**_**;**

_**This is real**_**;**

_** This is me**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**m exactly where I**_**'**_**m supposed to be**_**, **_**now**_**;**

_** Gonna let the light**_**;**

_** Shine on me**_**;**

_** Now I**_**'**_**ve found who I am**_**; **

_** There**_**'**_**s no way to hold it in**_**;**

_** No more hidding who I wanna be**_**;**

_** This is me**_**;**

** Justin: **_**You**_**'**_**re the voice I hear inside my head**_**;**

_** The reason that I**_**'**_**m singing**_**;**

_** I need to find you**_**; **

_** I gotta find you**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**re the missing piece I need**_**;**

_** The song inside of me**_**;**

** Mallory and Justin: **_**I need to find you**_**;**

_** I gotta find you**_**;**

** Mallory: **_**This is real**_**;**

_** This is me**_**;**

** Mallory and Justin: **_**I**_**'**_**m exactly where I**_**'**_**m supposed to be**_**, **_**now**_**;**

_** Gonna let the light**_**;**

_** Shine on me**_**;**

_** Now I**_**'**_**ve found who I am**_**; **

_** There**_**'**_**s no way to hold it in**_**;**

_** No more hidding who I wanna be**_**;**

** Mallory: **_**This is me**_**;**

** Justin: **_**You**_**'**_**re the missing piece I need**_**;**

_** The song inside of me**_**;**

** Mallory: **_**This is me**_**;**

** Justin: **_**You**_**'**_**re the voice I hear inside my head**_**;**

_** The reason that I**_**'**_**m singing**_**;**

** Mallory and Justin: **_**Now I**_**'**_**ve found who I am**_**; **

_** There**_**'**_**s no way to hold it in**_**;**

_** No more hidding who I wanna be**_**;**

_** This is me**_**.**


End file.
